battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Teacher Bun Bun (Floating)
Teacher Bun Bun (ぶんぶん先生 bun bun sensei, Bun Bun Teacher) is the final boss of Main-Chapter 3 in Battle Cats and sometimes appears in the Stories of Legend. Enemy This is the strongest and most deadly enemy in the Empire of Cats chapters. It is first seen in Chapter 3-48, known as the Moon (Chapter 3-48) in the English version. Some Stories of Legend levels will also have Teacher Bun Bun and his colored variants. He has a massive 399,996 Hp (that's nearly 1/2 of his castle) and 9,000 damage in Chapter 3 - Moon. People say he is impossible to defeat, but he can be defeated with the proper strategy. Can be stopped by continuous "meatshield" spam (e.g Basic Cat, Tank Cat, or Boogie Cat) Strategy (courtesy of Youtube and this link) Cat Line Up: Macho Cat (level 20 at least), Wall Cat (level 20 at least), Dragon Cat (level 20 at least) and True Valkyrie Cat (level 20 at least). Also powerups that are obtained through the daily stages can be a great help. 1. First, you must have 100% (or close to 100%) operation ratio on all chapters with the following treasure skills: Masculinity, Gourmet, Tradition, Snowscape, and Attractiveness. (Japanese) Energy Drink, Giant Safe, Relativity Clock, Legendary Cat Shield and Legendary Cat Sword (English) 2. Level up all cats to max level. (At least level 20) 3. Let the Kang Roo get close to your base, then summon Dragon Cat and True Valkyrie Cat. 4. After defeating the first Kang Roo, spam Wall Cat and Dragon Cat. 5. Keep on spamming these until you reach the base. You want to make slow progress to the base to build up your cats. Keep on using the cat cannon when it is ready to use. 6. When the enemy tower reaches 850k hp, spam Macho Cat, Wall Cat, Dragon Cat, and True Valkyrie Cat. If you have anything that will stop floating enemies, spawn them too. 7. The timing of summoning the Macho Cat and Wall Cat is very important. If you summon Macho Cat and Wall Cat together, Teacher Bun Bun will just destroy them together, so put in mind that when you summon Macho Cat, the cooldown bar of the Wall Cat must be on its halfway point. Also, be careful that you don't get the "Can't deploy any more!" warning. Don't mind the battle, just always keep your eyes on the cooldown. Also, never forget to spam Dragon Cat and True Valkyrie Cat. 8. It is recommended to save your cat cannon when the enemy tower reaches 700k hp, because when the Boss appears with a shockwave, firing the cat cannon at that point can create a gap in the Boss's Attacks, allowing your cats to line up properly. 9. When the boss-battle starts, spam Meatshields, Dragon Cat and True Valkyrie Cat. Also, keep spamming meatshields, so that the boss doesn't wipe out your built-up Dragon Cats and/or Valkyrie Cats. When the Dragon Cats and/or Valkyrie Cats are in danger, send a few Giraffe Cats to stall the Boss. If you spawned Valkyrie Cat during Number 3, you may spawn 1~2 more during the boss fight. Try to keep them safe. 10. After the boss gets defeated, spam everything you've got. 11. Win the game....Congrats! You've beaten the final chapter of the "Empire of Cats", unlocked Bahamut Cat, and now have access to the Into the Future and Stories of Legend stages! Description English Version Former Master of Teacher Bear. His physical punishment is love. Don't think. FEEL! Japanese Version Variants J.K Bun Bun (Red/Floating) Teacher Bun Bun's Red variant. Smaller in aesthetic size. High health and very high attack power. Bun Bun Black (Black) Teacher Bun Bun's Black variant. Bigger in aesthetic size. Very high health and high attack power. Bun Bun Symbiote (Alien/Floating) Teacher Bun Bun's Alien variant. Biggest in aesthetic size. Very high health and very high attack power, with a 5% chance to create a Level 1 Shockwave. Appears in other Media Princess Punt Merc Storia Metal Slug Defense Stats :*This is Teacher Bun Bun's Stats at 100% strength magnification, his strength in Stage 3-48 is 400% :*In each stage, there is strength magnification, the value of health and attack power varies due to this value. :*Time between attacks is the time of the attack from the motion end until the next attack motion start Gallery bun bun teacher en.jpg bun bun teacher jp.jpg Trivia *Teacher Bun Bun appears in Mysterious Girl Yuki's attack animation. *Excluding the Mega Cat and Beefcake Cat event enemies, Teacher Bun Bun has the highest money drop in the game; 8000 with Level 1 Accounting and no treasures! Reference *http://battlecats.spica-net.com/enemy/026.html Category:Enemy Units Category:Empire of Cats Enemies Category:White Enemies Category:Floating Enemies